


Prayer of the Refugee

by MythosOfTheUnknwn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythosOfTheUnknwn/pseuds/MythosOfTheUnknwn
Summary: A hunt goes wrong, and Cas gets hurt, Dean gets mad, and then Cas gets mad. Smut ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so quick note, this doesn't occur in any particular season, although I would place it somewhere between 7 and 10.
> 
> Dean and Cas have a slightly established relationship, but they've only done it like once or twice. 
> 
> The title is from the song Prayer of the Refugee by Rise Against. No real reason, it was just the song I was listening to when I wrote this. 
> 
> Playlist for this fic would be something by Glass Animals, Mother Mother, or IAMX. 
> 
> TW for slight dubcon. Purely because Dean is drunk, and just sort of wants Cas to have his way. 
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy
> 
> -Ollie ;)

_They were just finishing up a hunt in some no-name town in Minnesota -- just a small vampire best, nothing major -- and it had been going just as planned. Until it wasn't._

_Dean had been the decoy; he would distract, and kill, the two guard's outside the best, while Sam and Castiel would sneak in and kill the rest of the nest. It was relatively small -- maybe 10 or 15 total, so how could anything to wrong?_

_Apparently, it could go wrong when the nest had joined with another one, and had set up an ambush. Dean had found himself facing 5 vamps instead of two. When he finally managed to decapitate one, another had snuck up behind him and thrown him across the alleyway, then the remaining 4 all approaching them at once. It was then that Castiel had decided to exit the building, and throw himself at them to save Dean. He had then proceeded to nearly get his head bit off before Dean had even gotten back up._

_In the end, they had managed to exterminate the entire nest, but not before Dean had broken three ribs, Sam had sprained his wrist, and Castiel had gotten the majority of his throat torn out. Cas had been able to heal all three of them, but that didn't change the fact that it had happened._

~~~

Dean slammed the motel room door shut behind him. "God fucking DAMMIT CAS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Castiel looked calmly at Dean from his seat on the bed furthest from the door. "I simply believed it to be the best course of action. I see now that you would have preferred it that I had left you to die."

"So what if I would?" Dean hissed. 

Castiel looked down at his hands. "Dean, you know I can't do that. Sam and I, we still need you here. I still need you here."

"Oh no. We are NOT going there again. You could easily go on without me. I DON'T MATTER TO YOU."

Castiel stood up with a pained expression on his face. He said something so quietly Dean could barely make out. Something in Enochian. "Ol graphammedur vammedon," and then, "You do matter Dean."

"Can you just- drop it okay? Where's Sam?"

"Well," Castiel was slowly making his way towards Dean, "After you left to 'blow off some steam,' Sam decided to go to the public library and find us another case. He appears to want out of this town as much as you do."

Dean walked over to where his stuff was laid out, brushing past Cas on the way. "Then we should just get the fuck out of dodge. There no reason to-"

Castiel inhaled. He smelled cheap beer and whiskey "Dean, you're drunk. At least wait until it wears off before driving anywhere else."

Dean abruptly turned, "WHY THE FUCK DO I MATTER SO MUCH TO YOU? WHY- why would you care?"

Castiel still looked sympathetic, but now maybe a bit mad. He took a few steps forward. "Why don't you want me to care?" he countered. 

"I've done nothing but hurt people I get close to." Dean looked up. He was barely holding it together. "I'm poison Cas. _Poison._ "

Swifter than Dean could follow, Castiel had him pinned against the wall with an arm pressed lightly at his throat. "Why do you think so lowly of yourself?" he asked quietly. 

Dean didn't answer. He just looked, shocked, at Castiel. This was the last thing he had expected to happen. 

"Answer me," Castiel growled, "What makes you so much worse than everyone else that the only service you can do is die?" His stormy blue eyes were narrowed in a glare, but there was something else there too. Something... More primal. But _damn_ if it wasn't hot. 

"Cas" Dean choked out. 

They stood there a moment, on baited breath. Castiel's eyes flicked up to Dean's, an unspoken question on his lips. "Do it." Dean whispered.

"Dean Winchester, you are the most infuriating human on this planet."

Then, Castiel's lips were on his for the first time in what felt forever. But this time it was different. Something had changed in the atmosphere of the room. It seemed... Angrier.

Castiel made quick work of Dean's flannel, although he was meticulously careful to not rip any buttons. Dean tugged his fingers at Castiel's trench coat, which was soon shed as well.

After that, it was a blur of undressing and then Dean found himself on the bed, Castiel's mouth on his neck, one hand planted beside his head, the other holding his hands above him and against the headboard.

Castiel was straddling Dean's right leg, one of his own hanging off the bed, and the other pressed between Dean's thighs. Dean remembered this more now. Why he knew he should fear Castiel as well as respect him. 

Castiel released Dean's wrists for a moment to switch which hand was holding them, then moved his now free hand to trace along Dean's side, which got Dean in ways he would never admit out loud. 

Castiel was now mouthing Enochian all along Dean's jawline and moving his hand down to almost dangerous territory, before dragging it back up. Dean already knew what Cas wanted. 

"Castiel. Stop being a fucking tease and get on with it." No response. " _Please?_ " He felt Cas smirk against his skin. 

Castiel immediately reached down and began stroking Dean's cock, with agonisingly slow strokes. In a matter of minutes, he had Dean reduced to a shaking mess on the mattress. He felt Dean push up slightly on his hands, and pulled back to look at him. "Tell me. What do you want?"

"Cas.." Was basically all that Dean could force out. Castiel sped up his motionss slightly. "Dean. Out loud. Say it."

"Gghhh,, f- fuck me Cas.. I- I need-"

Just then, the motel door banged open. "Hey guys I found us anotherr.... case...?" Sam stopped dead not even a foot inside the doorway. Dean and Castiel had frozen as well. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. 

"Hello Sam." Castiel sounded completely calm for the current situation. 

Sam turned and walked back through the door, faster than when he'd come in. "God- Dean good for you, but PLEASE keep it in your pants while we're working!"

He slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt goes wrong, and Cas gets hurt, Dean gets mad, and then Cas gets mad. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I liked the set up too much to not write out a full scene; So this time, no Sam ;)
> 
> Also, this chapter is a bit edited, so some things might sound slightly different than the first one. 
> 
> -Ollie

_They were just finishing up a hunt in some no-name town in Minnesota -- just a small vampire nest, nothing major -- and it had been going just as planned. Until it wasn't._

_Dean had been the decoy; he would distract, and kill, the two guard's outside the nest, while Sam and Castiel would sneak in and kill the rest of the nest. It was relatively small -- maybe 10 or 15 total, so how could anything to wrong?_

_Apparently, it could go wrong when the nest had joined with another one, and had set up an ambush. Dean had found himself facing 5 vamps instead of two. When he finally managed to decapitate one, another had snuck up behind him and thrown him across the alleyway, then the remaining 4 all approaching them at once. It was then that Castiel had decided to exit the building, and literally throw himself at them to save Dean. He had then proceeded to nearly get his head bitten off before Dean had even gotten back up._

_In the end, they had managed to exterminate the entire nest, but not before Dean had broken three ribs, Sam had sprained his wrist, and Castiel had gotten the majority of his throat torn out. Cas had been able to heal all three of them, but that didn't change the fact that it had happened._

~~~

Dean slammed the motel room door shut behind him. "God fucking DAMMIT CAS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Castiel looked calmly at Dean from his seat on the bed furthest from the door. "I simply believed it to be the best course of action. I see now that you would have preferred it that I had left you to die." His voice was surprisingly laden with sarcasm. 

"So what if I would?" Dean hissed. 

Castiel looked down at his hands. "Dean, you know I can't do that. Sam and I, we still need you here. I still need you here."

"Oh no. We are NOT going there again. You could easily go on without me. I DON'T MATTER TO YOU." Dean could feel himself getting dark much faster than it normally went. 

Castiel stood up with a pained expression on his face. He said something so quietly Dean could barely make out. Something in Enochian. " _Ol graphammedur vammedon,_ " and then, "You do matter Dean."

"Can you just- drop it okay?" Dean wasn't going to bother asking what Cas had said, he had heard it before; knew what it meant. _As if he would believe that in his state._ "Where's Sam?"

"Well," Castiel was slowly making his way towards Dean, "After you left to 'blow off some steam,' Sam decided to go to the public library and find us another case. He appears to want out of this town as much as you do."

Dean walked over to where his stuff was laid out, brushing past Cas on the way. "Then we should just get the fuck out of dodge. There no reason to-"

Castiel inhaled. He smelled cheap beer and whiskey "Dean, you're drunk. At least wait until it wears off before driving anywhere else."

Dean abruptly turned, "WHY THE FUCK DO I MATTER SO MUCH TO YOU? WHY- why would you care?"

Castiel still looked sympathetic, but now maybe a bit mad. He took a few steps forward. "Why don't you want me to care?" he countered. 

"I've done nothing but hurt people I get close to." Dean looked up. He was barely holding it together. "I'm poison Cas. _Poison_."

Swifter than Dean could follow, Castiel had him pinned against the wall with an arm pressed lightly at his throat. "Why do you think so lowly of yourself?" he asked quietly. 

Dean didn't answer. He just looked, shocked, at Castiel. This was the last thing he had expected to happen. 

"Answer me," Castiel growled, "What makes you so much worse than everyone else that the only service you can do is die?" His stormy blue eyes were narrowed in a glare, but there was something else there too. Something... More primal. But _damn_ if it wasn't hot. 

"Cas" Dean choked out. 

They stood there a moment, on baited breath. Castiel's eyes flicked up to Dean's, an unspoken question on his lips. "Do it." Dean whispered.

"Dean Winchester, you are the most infuriating human on this planet."

Then, Castiel's lips were on his for the first time in what felt like forever. But this time it was different. Something had changed in the atmosphere of the room. It seemed... Angrier.

Castiel made quick work of Dean's flannel, although he was meticulously careful to not rip any buttons. Dean tugged his fingers at Castiel's trench coat, which was soon shed as well.

After that, it was a blur of undressing and then Dean found himself on the bed, Castiel's mouth on his neck, one hand planted beside his head, the other holding his hands above him and against the headboard.

Castiel was straddling Dean's right leg, one of his own hanging off the bed, and the other pressed between Dean's thighs. Dean remembered this more now. How Castiel was not as innocent as he seemed. He had, after all, been around for millions of years. 

Castiel released Dean's wrists for a moment to switch which hand was holding them, then moved his now free hand to trace along Dean's side, which got Dean in ways he would never admit out loud. 

Castiel was now mouthing Enochian all along Dean's jawline and moving his hand down to almost dangerous territory, before dragging it back up. Dean already knew what Cas wanted. 

"Castiel. Stop being a fucking tease and get on with it." No response. " _Please?_ " He felt Cas smirk against his skin. 

Castiel immediately reached down and began stroking Dean's cock, at an agonisingly slow pace. In a matter of minutes, he had Dean reduced to a shaking mess on the mattress. He felt Dean push back slightly on his hands, and pulled back to look at him. "Tell me. What do you want?"

"Cas.." Was basically all that Dean could force out. Castiel sped up his motions slightly. "Dean. Out loud. Say it."

"Gghhh,, f- fuck me Cas.. I- I need-"

That was enough. Castiel halted his actions -- Dean wasn't too happy about that -- and reached into Dean's bag sitting next to the bed. A few seconds of rifling around, and he withdrew his hand with a bottle of lube.

Castiel sat back on his heels, and Dean took that as his cue to sit up and roll over to get onto his elbows and knees -- this wasn't the first time they had done this after all. 

There was a brief pause, and then Dean felt a cold finger press against his entrance. Castiel shifted forward to lean slightly over Dean's back, his free hand supporting his weight to the side. 

Dean let out a quiet hiss as he felt Castiel slowly slide his finger in. Cas took his fine time getting started; he set a deathly slow pace. At this rate, they would be here for hours. 

"Cas. Hurry it up a bi-aah-!" Castiel immediately added another finger as soon as Dean had started talking. The rest of Dean's sentence died in his mouth.

Dean tried for the most part to remain quiet, but Castiel wasn't having any of that. He leaned back a bit to lift his unoccupied hand and bury it in Dean's hair, pulling his head back slightly. "Let me hear you," he whispered in Dean's ear. At the same time he said that, he curled his fingers up against Dean's prostate. 

Dean obliged without a thought, letting out a clipped moan. Castiel sped up, and Dean moaned louder, fisting his hands into the sheets. 

"Cas.. nnh- just fff-! Fuck me a- already-" Castiel ignored him, instead adding a third finger, and scissoring them, causing Dean to let out a very manly whimper. 

Dean let out a string of curses, using Cas's name nearly as much as _fuck "God Cas! Please-!" He knew Castiel was enjoying this._

__

__

"Please what, Dean?" Dean could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Jesus christ! Ff- fuck me, I ne- Shit!" Castiel curled his fingers up again, and Dean's vocabulary left him, reduced to "fuck," "Cas," and indiscriminate moaning. 

"Not yet, Dean." He groaned. This time out of frustration. He had enough experience to know that Castiel wouldn't let him touch himself. And Cas himself was going slow enough that Dean wasn't going to come anytime soon. 

As if just to counter that thought, Castiel changed the angle of his hand, so that every thrust now hit Dean's prostate. Dean was trying his damn hardest to wait it out, because he didn't want to come to just Cas's fingers; he would never live it down. 

Despite his determination, Dean soon found himself on the edge of an orgasm, desperately holding onto the last shreds of his dignity. It was all he could do to not outright beg Castiel for more. 

Turns out he didn't need to. Cas leaned forward over Dean's back and began talking into his ear. 

"Come for me Dean, let me hear you pray for me." Dean arched his back and felt himself tipping over the edge, spilling onto the mattress and yelling Cas's name throughout. "That's right, Dean. You are mine." 

Before the sparks had even begun to clear from his vision, Dean felt Castiel pull out his fingers, only immediately push in all the way with his cock. Dean's arms gave out when Cas began thrusting, bottoming out every time. He collapsed onto the bed, holding the sheets in clenched fists, and Cas had to grab his hips, now the only thing keeping Dean from completely falling. 

"Cas! Fuck ple-" _Give it to me, please. Cas, please, more. Need more, need YOU-_ Dean resorted to praying instead of talking, because he couldn't trust his vocal chords to form words. 

His prayer appeared to go through, because Castiel sped up, and one hand found Dean's hair, pushing his face down slightly. 

Dean was completely and utterly lost. He could feel that he was already going to come again. His vision started and he could do nothing but let out low whines, and then, _again_ he was coming and Cas was too this time, and it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. 

It was galaxies being created and destroyed against his eyelids, it was forever, and never, it was perfect, and most of all, it was _Cas_. 

Dean closed his eyes; he still felt like he was spinning, and falling, and not moving all at the same time. Through the haze, he felt Cas pull out and flop onto the bed next to him. He collapsed onto the dirty mattress, but he hardly noticed it. 

"Holy fuck." Dean whispered. He couldn't seem to think of anything more to say. Cas was practically draped over him, tracing circles on his shoulder and mumbling nonsense in Enochian. 

"You matter, Dean. If not anyone else, to me. Don't forget that." 

"I know," and this time, he meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd but actually in the process of being fixed so tell me if shits not good


End file.
